1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water dunking game devices and more specifically it relates to a water balloon game for providing amusement to individuals at events by bursting a balloon filled with water above a subject's head thereby effectively "dunking" the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water dunking devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional water dunking game devices are comprised of a large water tank filled with water which is large enough to receive a normal sized human, a platform structure that supports a subject above the water tank, a release mechanism that releasably supports the platform structure, and a target mechanism which is mechanically connected to the release mechanism to release the platform structure with the subject upon when the target is hit with an object such as a baseball.
Conventional water dunking devices are amusing and entertaining. However, conventional water dunking devices are extremely bulky and difficult to transport between locations. In addition, conventional water dunking devices require a significant amount of water which is difficult to locate. A further detriment of conventional water dunking devices is that they are relatively expensive to construct and maintain thereby making them not feasible for a smaller business or event. Also, conventional water dunking devices contain significant risks of injury to the individual being dunked as they are abruptly dropped into a water tank.
Examples of patented water related games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,476 to Rousay; U.S. Pat. No. 334,044 to Lopatin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,642 to Grandolfo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,981 to Rudell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,518 to Erlandson et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing amusement to individuals at events by bursting a balloon filled with water above a subject's head thereby effectively "dunking" the subject. Conventional water dunking games are not suitable for simple transportation between locations and are difficult to setup and maintain.
In these respects, the water balloon game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing amusement to individuals at events by safely bursting a balloon filled with water above a subject's head thereby effectively "dunking" the subject.